User talk:Zodiaque
Welcome Zodiaque One Piece Green I can't seem to find the image you uploaded anywhere. I'm not sure if it was deleted or not, but could you re-upload it or send the file to me at japaneseopfan@gmail.com? (worry not, that's not my usual address) And no, I do not need the other databook intro images. I'll upload them myself soon. Thanks in advance :) 18:33, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much!!! 13:09, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Devil Fruit: xxxx Human I was reverting all of about those. If Sand Human and Candle Human were mentioned, there was no reference on those articles, so I removed them. Feel free to undo my edits provided that you have the reference. 06:13, June 22, 2012 (UTC) hey, zodiaque. I just read the page of welgo. couldn't the power be colour of armaments: hardening like luffy used, but on the bamboo stick? grtz, some guy Animals I'm just using that template how it is literally meant to be used. Just look what we did on the Whitebeard War Saga tab. They all need to be sourced properly and the rule we decided was also to include first appearances from chapters and episodes SeaTerror 17:42, July 11, 2012 (UTC) TACO SALAD!! :D i prefer anime one :)Epiczebra5 (talk) 15:17, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Green Raw Hi, it's been a while. Recently all the raws of OP Green Secret Pieces on the internet I've been keeping in my personal notes just in case have been deleted by the site administrators. I do own a book myself, but I won't be at the home I keep all my One Piece books for a while (I'm in japan right now) and I would like to finish up Oda Intros over the summer. All I need is the raw cover (intro included), and I can't find it anywhere so could you help me find one? I do have a translated version I found, but I want to check with the raw to be sure. I'll notify you if I don't need it anymore. Thanks in advance 12:58, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Also while you're at it, can you help me find a full cover (intro included) of One Piece Blue Deep? I only need the sanji image this time. 13:25, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Wow, thanks so much! I appreciate it. 14:06, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I still down own that book so I didn't realize. I do know the colorwalks don't have intros though. Thanks again! 14:10, July 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Devil fruit weaknesses Well, from what I see, it looks like the article is refering to the weaknesses the devil fruit causes the user.. And the yami yami no mi and Kairoseki are not weaknesses that the fruit causes upon the uses. Those are seperate weaknesses. But I may be mistaken, I don't know. --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 11:59, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay then. I'll put them back as they were. --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 12:25, July 28, 2012 (UTC) re:New Info Thank you for telling me. If it's not too much to ask, could you possibly provide a few translations of select areas? http://livedoor.blogimg.jp/tonytonychoppermania/imgs/7/4/7499f27f.jpg On this page could you tell me what it says in the box on the bottom left page with Bepo, Pekoms, and the BMP triclops? http://livedoor.blogimg.jp/tonytonychoppermania/imgs/f/b/fb3d17b9.jpg Just give me a breakdown of how PH's weather system works, please. http://livedoor.blogimg.jp/tonytonychoppermania/imgs/e/b/eb6a40ce.jpg And lastly, just tell me if this page has any new information. Sorry to dump this on you all at once. I'll have to see about making it its own page, but it probably will get one. Thanks for your help! 17:53, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, http://tonytonychopper.xxxblog.jp/archives/6509839.html heres the source that you asked,one of our trusted users here translated and said that zoro was mentioned to be vice captain you can see the rest here http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Galaxy9000 . User:X-RAPTOR 11:50, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Blunders? Sorry, the Venus thing was a mistake on my part. I've fixed it on Gala's talkpage. As for Zoro and Franky, all I used was the blog itself and I did notice that there wasn't an actual picture included for that information. Gala asked me what was written on the blog, so I simply translated what was there, and took a look at the images posted for any other missing information. Klobis seems to have a copy of DtGW and says there were blunders in the blog, so we can see what he thinks for the rest. 15:48, August 6, 2012 (UTC) That's probably the best answer. Haha before, I thought the ellipses were there before Robin because the booklet forgot to list her. I guess I lack the brains to think up an obvious scenario like that :p Btw thanks for fixing the Venus mistake, or else I would've never realized. You're a great help :) 16:27, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Zoro being First Mate You could've just used your Google Translator instead of coming to me. Here's a copy and paste from you posted on my talk page: GRAND WORLD5では「海賊」を紹介。 クルーの役職は全9種。 船長　　　　モンキー・D・ルフィ 副船長　　 ロロノア・ゾロ 航海士　　 ナミ 操舵手　　 フランキー 船医　　　　トニートニー・チョッパー 狙撃手　　ウソップ 料理人　　サンジ 船大工　　フランキー 音楽家　　ブルック 考古学者　ニコ・ロビンブルック This is what the translation says: Introduce the "pirate" in GRAND WORLD5. All nine species of the crew positions. Captain Luffy Monkey · D · Vice Captain Roronoa Zoro Navigator Nami Ship's doctor Tony Tony Chopper Usopp sniper Sanji cook Frankie ship's carpenter/helmsman Brook musician Archaeologist Nico Robin Rough translation to some words, but it delivers their positions to you as clear as day.--'NinjaSheik' 17:19, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Confirmed just in case on DtGW talk page. Also, this is off topic but I was wondering if you are Japanese-Australian or something of that nature? You seem to be quite skilled in Japanese, so i've been wondering :p 19:05, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Ha! No way!! I've always thought you were a new Japanese user, and nobody suspected you weren't one either! You really are amazing XD Also, I sometimes use online dictionaries too for how to read some of the harder Kanji in the SBS since I forget my vocabulary quite frequently. Both my parents are Japanese, but I was born and brought up all my life in the states so I got my fluency from speaking Japanese at home and reading manga. I imagine I'll forget everything once I start living on my own :( I can speak, read, and type Japanese but writing is not my thing. Lol, I've tried to write a letter to Oda once for the SBS and used up over 25 postcards before I gave up! That was really terrible. Yeah, I'm pretty sure the only user here that actually lives in Japan and learned English in school is Klobis. Qref Hi Zodiaque, if you got questions about qref or other templates, don't hesitate to ask. Also, you should come to the chat someday. Well, sorry, you're right, it does not work oO How could I not tested it right? It misses the constants for each chunk… I'm on it… :Seems there's no elegant way to do it… Screw this! My god, what a pain it was. There were several bugs actually. Yeah, except creating yet another subpage to factor the use the #pos, there was nothing more elegant than your solution. Mine is a bit different so that it only searches in the next chunk if nothing was found… A little bit less brute! Anyway, seems to work now. Thanks for pointing that out. And come to the chat someday! Almost certain your last tentative would work—but only with two coverstory parameters. With only one, it does not work cause } > 406 is never true. I think that by only replacing the two "> 406" by "< 500" it would work (500 would be a placeholder to be changed when the coverstory ends). Not tested it though. Good luck :D Re:One Piece (Manga) Page Chapter Count Yes, there were a reason why I removed the function. When I checked it when a new chapter came out, it was not updating, despite it being some hours after the chapter came out. So I removed it. I figured there was probably another way to make it work, which you said, but readers/anons don't have that knowledge of how to refresh the page, updating the chapters. I didn't even know how to make it update either, until you told me. 20:10, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay. How about you add back that function. I'll check if it is updating after the new chapter come out. If not, we'll do it manually. If it works, then I'll keep it in the article. Fine with you? 01:02, September 11, 2012 (UTC) No worries. Whether to keep it or not is up to you. I don't really care either way. But let me know if you are keeping it or not, so I'll keep updating it each week if you remove it. 22:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) G-5.png I still think the filled in one should fly for now until we get a better version. I'd rather have nothing at all than have the text over the appearance... Galaxy9000 (talk) 21:47, September 21, 2012 (UTC) My apologies My apologies for not realising the wiki had come to an agreement over the manga pages. That segment of each chapter page just looked quite bare-boned to me, so I put that info in. I apologise for the inconvenience. (talk) 10:42, October 5, 2012 (UTC) (Fixed sig coding, haha). Thank you for the tips, I'm not that far ahead in the One Piece story unfortunately (I'm up to Volume 6), but I do wish to help out as much as I can. I probably should have left the first chapter edit I did and leave it for a while to see if I was making correct edits, but hey, I'm not perfect, haha. Thanks once again for the assistance, please tell me again if I make this kind of mistake again. 10:54, October 5, 2012 (UTC) No I don't have a RAW for that episode. But I don't think it would look as nice since when I picked through the episode the snail was out of focus. Genocyber (talk) 04:01, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Poll Rules Forum I read your post in the voting section of the forum. I would like to ask you to go ahead and please post your concerns in the forum. I will gladly respond to them for as long as it takes to straighten things out. Even though the conversation in that forum seems dead, it can very easily become alive, all that's needed is for someone to start that conversation. 03:06, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Have you read my response to your post yet? 04:32, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, good luck with your exams. Once they're over, you should address your concerns in the forum. 05:20, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Volume Template Is there any reason that the volume part of the template isn't part of the chapter box? 16:37, October 26, 2012 (UTC) What I meant was why there isn't a part in the chapter box template that's like (|Volume = ) What's the point in the alternative template? 00:08, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Italics I remember that it was decided awhile ago the italics were to be removed. Undo them as you so wish, however. I didn't come here to paint eachother's nails like girls at a slumber party - I came here to kick your ass. If you have something to say, you can say it while I'm cutting you to pieces! (talk) 14:34, November 3, 2012 (UTC) re:Scanlated Images with Japanese Text Thanks for letting me know. I told him. 18:27, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help with Orlumbus! Hey Zodiaque, just wanted to thank you for your help in finding the Romanization for Orlumbus' second epithet! Its nice to see people can still work together! :3 14:22,7/10/2013 14:22, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Template If I edited the template, it would fuck up the pages. 22:38, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Rnames Sorry about that. Can I have a link to the raws, thanks. 13:12, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Re:PNGs Done! 13:04, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Refs One Piece x Toriko Crossover. I noticed that there's an error next to the date. Is that due to the qref you added in? 10:27, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Qref Hi Zodiaque, sorry I cannot take a look at it right now, I'll try in a few days. Don't push yourself too hard with qref though, it's kind of a tar pit—there are special cases for everything… I worked on it a lot, and the result was never satisfying! Hope you'll be more lucky than I. See you! LoL OK,just remove it from the sandbox :D-- Zodiaque, thank you very much for fixing the SBS Volume 71 page and adding the image appropriately and making the page a proper One Piece Wikia page. I hope that next time i will be able to make a page right without the need to adjust it, but nevertheless i really appreciate what you did. Rktgx95 (talk) 06:31, August 9, 2013 (UTC) re:Bartolomeo Pirates Unlocked (but not for unregistered editors) and renamed. 07:10, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Ah, ok. I'm sorry, I didn't know. --Meganoide (talk) 17:04, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Sanji Remind me, where did it say Sanji could use Busoshoku Haki? There's nothing about it in his abilities section. 16:57, August 13, 2013 (UTC) No, those examples are enough. All this stuff is hard to keep track of. 18:27, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Whitebeard's Manji Sorry about the grammar. You can fix the grammar instead of undoing it, cause I feel that way the info is more accurate. If you disagree we can open a talk page. K the AWC (talk) 12:12, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Volume Yeah, I have no idea how to do that either. I'll probably ask Sff to look at it when he returns, but until then, feel free to revert it back, since yeah, it looks ugly. 10:50, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Re:Sig Auch, I didn't know that. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience... Also, thank you for telling me. I've done everything accordingly. 17:33, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure. I'll do it right away. 17:46, August 25, 2013 (UTC) yeah i actually knew about that before i did it 15:24, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thor Axe Kanji It was from a music title in the soundtrack of the film. (最後の戦い ～渾身の巨人の雷斧(ギガント・トール アックス)～) --Klobis (talk) 01:37, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Four Wise Men Sorry for taking so long, but thank you so much! I had originally just had Kerojii under my sandbox page and was going the use a switch template like the one on the Straw Hats' pages, but the individual pages is much more organized. Thanks again! Montblanc Noland (talk) 12:48, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I was going to make tabs first, but only because I didn't know how to make multiple user subpages. I wasn't actually planning to use tabs in the actual pages when they are finished and published. Your advice on how to create more than one subpage is what I'm going to go with, since I think it would look cleaner and be easier to navigate. Montblanc Noland (talk) 13:45, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Active Discsussione Sure, but the new category (Active Discussion) is not yet existing, so you better ask me again when you've created it and updated . Toge Toge no Mi The chapter where the technique added appears is 192. You can click on the following link (here ) to see the page. 20:14, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Luffy's Pre Timeskip History As I said on the talk page, is not needed since the original page has all the info about his pre timeskip history. 14:09, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Bartolomeo There's some dispute over exactly what Bartolomeo says to Cavendish in chapter 714 about Luffy and whether or not he wants to kill him. Could you please look at what the raw of their conversation says? If Bartolomeo doesn't flat out say he wants to kill Luffy, could it at least be heavily implied or something like that? Thanks. 14:46, September 4, 2013 (UTC) No, that helps a lot. Thanks again. 15:14, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Image Pixelation I'll remember to preview the images before I publish them next time. 11:05, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok. 13:32, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Qref at last Hi Zodiaque, I finally took a look at your qref changes, they seem fairly OK to me. You can push your changes to the actual template whenever you want. Next time, you need not wait so long to do it—your tests were thorough enough. Sure, shit happens, but hey, it's a wiki! Anyway, great job, and sorry for the delay. Yeah, using sandboxes to polish a complex template is the way to go. Experience shows that even changes that seem straightforward can fail and break everything. However, once your sandbox template is carefully tested, just go ahead! Those who yell are just meanies! Jinbe Since you participated in the old talk page discussion, I thought you might want to check out the poll that has opened here. 18:44, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:Italian Colored Images Ah, sure, I'll put them in the category. 10:10, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :Done, but I didn't add the category in File:Rika Digitally Colored_Manga.png and File:Tightrope Walking Funan Bros Digitally Colored Manga.png cause I didn't blank out anything. If they still have to be in the category, feel free to tell me or to add them yourself. 10:15, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Den Den Yeah, sure. Wouldn't it be better to upload each one as a separate image though, so that the page is consistent? 18:13, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok done. Also included the one that seems to be Machvise's, but if you don't think it's him, feel free to change the description on the page and mark for rename. 19:35, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Straw Hats Ugh, ok then, my bad. Thanks for the clarification. 11:06, November 10, 2013 (UTC) re:PNG conversion Done. 04:11, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Done. 16:52, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Scanlation Images Sure thing dude. I don't know where raws would be, I've tried to find them with no luck. If you have a site I could get them from, that would be wonderful! I'll be sure to use that template on my new scanlation uploads. Montblanc Noland (talk) 15:21, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Shonen Jump Covers Let me know when you've marked all the jump covers for rename. I'd like to queue them all up at once. 06:37, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Viz Sugar http://puu.sh/5IZux.jpg 04:54, December 11, 2013 (UTC) re:Hobi Hobi Trivia Yeah, I guess you were right. I've reopened it. 07:59, December 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: WhichSeason Template } > ||...}} makes it so that it doesn't try to find a season for any unreleased episodes. Looking back at it yeah it's pretty otiose since you still have to list which episodes the season cover, it can probably be deleted. The format pages are old and I must've forgotten to mark them for deleteion, so yeah, they can be deleted. Portraits Hi, I saw you removing the category "portraits" to some images, I just want to tell you that by doing that those images are now without category but the one for the license. I'm just saying that every image should be categorized, so you shouldn't remove that category unless you add another one. If you don't like the protraits open a forum about it, that's a different matter. Levi's right, either change the definition in the category, or remove this gallery altogether, but these pictures have to be categorized somewhere. The "Space" Why remove the space here? http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=File%3AEpisode_259.png&diff=1104093&oldid=1061089. It just looks better in source mode with the space. 06:23, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Ah, alright. Not gonna bother fixing it now, but I'll probably see if a bot can make the pages consistent in regards to that. 06:27, December 16, 2013 (UTC) 日本語を習え。 日本語を習え。 You're right. I'm sorry for the mistake. --Meganoide (talk) 14:19, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Unnamed Donquixote lackey Could you please check the voice credits of the latest episode to see if the guy the Straw Hats interrogated outside the restaurant where they first saw Fujitora was given a name? He seems like the kind of character that would be ignored in the manga but given a name in the anime. Thank you. 05:07, February 10, 2014 (UTC) I had a feeling that might be the case. Anyway, thanks again for checking regardless. 15:13, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Nihongo Thanks for adding the Japanese info in Beta-Beta no Mi. Could you do the same with the Hobi Hobi no Mi? 09:45, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Sugar's Contract We have seen Sugar use her power twice. Both times she used the word contract and in the latest chapter (738) it was written just like the Little Black Bears and she pointed her index finger in front of her while saying it. It just seems no matter how you see it that it is a move related to the power of the Fruit. It is like the move that places some programming on the toys. That's why I put it there. 10:20, February 19, 2014 (UTC) But it is not an attack. It is a move. Above the list I wrote Sugar's named moves are as follows: in order to include all moves related to the fruits power. 15:37, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Sanshita Hey Zodiaque. I'd like to apologize for the Sanshita page. I got it from the Mangastream translation and probably should've checked with you or Klobis first. Sorry. Montblanc Noland (talk) 14:24, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Dwarves and Traslation Hey Zod. I saw you posted an image naming a number of the dwarves. If you need help, I've already gathered some images to be their infobox images. I will need to get more, but I'm offering my help on making the pages. Also, I was wondering if you could translate the name on this character I found. I'm pretty sure it is Hasley, but I was hoping you could check it out. http://i.imgur.com/nJPBHUz.jpg Thanks. Montblanc Noland (talk) 14:07, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Ok. I'll contact Klobis about helping him make pages. And thank you for checking about Hasley. Do you think I could make a page for him, or should I contact Yata or Klobis before I do so? In the past, I've jumped to conclusions making pages and I've had 3 deleted. It is pretty embarrassing, so I don't want to do it again. Montblanc Noland (talk) 14:58, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Ok. I'm playing the game, and he has appeared once, but I'm not sure if he returns. I will have to finish the game. But, unlike the other pages, I have this kind of confirmation that the name I found is actually his name. I'll check with Yata, and thank you. Montblanc Noland (talk) 15:07, March 1, 2014 (UTC) I will wait for the volume and check it to know their true names. --Klobis (talk) 07:32, March 2, 2014 (UTC) re:Shay's edits I didn't know the system automatically did that. I thought it left the possessive as ordinary text and left the rest as a link. According to the poll, though, links should be formatted as piped links for consistency and Shay wasn't doing that. I left the second message because I didn't know that the corresponding anime episodes were also listed in the infobox. My mistake. 04:32, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Template help Hello I am looking for help me edit the Parent Tab Template on the Index wiki. We have a very bear-bones version of the Template, I have tried messing with it bit, but I really have no idea of what I am doing. So can you give me any pointers for editing it?Silent Psycho Gamer (talk) 21:53, March 6, 2014 (UTC) WCF Page Do you mind explaining what you're referring to when you updated the WCF page? The images had always been the same size until you modified them, so I'm trying to figure out why you're saying they're too big. I've viewed them in various browsers on various OSes and they all look fine. The Real Bob Loblaw (talk) 21:59, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Duogong's Name Hey Zodiaque, random question: Is the Kung-Fu Duogong from the Caesar Retrieval Arc given any kind of name in the anime's credits? Thanks. 04:52, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Ryokugyu Hey Zodiaque could you please check the translation on Ryokugyu gender in SBS 73. Naruto 45 (talk) 02:29, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Maujii in anime What do you think? This old dwarf has a similar appearance to Maujii. Falcon no Brenk (talk) 06:45 April 20, 2014 (UTC) Re:Chapter Characters Sections I know that they are temporarily with the Straw Hat pirates but I saw the same thing with Vivi and Carue after they unofficially joined the same crew above.--Shay.avigad.1 (talk) 09:51, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Understood.--Shay.avigad.1 (talk) 16:40, April 23, 2014 (UTC) I WISH DEATH THE KID HAVE A 2 GUNS AND SHOT THREE GIRLS ABOUT 100 TIME FUCK SOUL EATER NOT